Child from Another World
by Almighty X
Summary: "Kami melakukan ini karena kami menduga kalau kalian bertiga adalah anak kami..." Apa yang mengejutkan dari itu? "Namaku adalah Hibari Sakura adik Giordano Cavallone..." Dan "Namaku adalah Yamamoto Taka, saudara kembar Yamamoto Hiro!" Oke, itu akan bertambah buruk.
1. Chapter 1

**Child from Another World**

* * *

Family/Friendship

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, 10051.

Warning : Shounen Ai, no M-Preg tapi pakai metode lainnya, Next!Gen, OC

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira | Hayate the Combat Butler(?) © Kenjiro Hata

* * *

**Chapter 1, Natsuki's New World**

* * *

"Memangnya ada toko seperti ini?"

Di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo, tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat tua dengan warna mata biru. Berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang tampak hanya diam dan menatap sekelilingnya. Kosong, di salah satu sudut gang yang tidak tertangkap oleh mata—mereka berakhir disini.

Bagaimana bisa?

Terima kasih untuk pemuda yang entah bagaimana bisa tersasar dari sekolah mereka hingga ke rumah mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata emerald.

"Mana kutahu, lebih baik cepat masuk—hujan semakin lebat turun!" mendorong punggung gadis itu dan masuk kedalam sebuah toko antik yang lebih seperti rumah hantu untuknya. Menemukan bahwa di dalamnya tampak seperti sebuah toko buku dengan rak-rak yang berjejer disana.

"Selamat datang," penjual menyapa dan tersenyum pada mereka yang datang. Bukan hanya mereka yang berada disana, namun tampak dua orang lainnya yang berada di tempat itu sedang melihat-lihat buku yang ada disana.

"Toko buku—"

"AH!" menoleh saat gadis itu tampak berteriak, pemuda bermata emerald itu tampak terkejut tentu saja, "Apakah ini Katekyo Hitman Reborn?! Da—dan, volume 43? Kukira hanya sampai 42 volume saja!" tampak memegang sebuah manga di tangannya.

"Dasar otaku," menghela nafas, tampak pemuda itu sedikit kaget dan juga cemas segera berganti menjadi raut kesal karena gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar kaget.

"Biar saja, dan Hiro-kun aku sudah katakan kalau namaku adalah Natsuki! Kau harusnya memanggilku Natsu ataupun Tsuki!" jawab gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan pipinya yang mengembung. Pemuda itu tampak acuh tak acuh dengan itu semua, "aku ingin membelinya—pokoknya aku harus mendapatkannya!"

* * *

Natsuki's POV

* * *

Hei, namaku adalah Tsukaba Natsuki dan usiaku adalah 12 tahun. Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu dan aku adalah penyuka anime manga atau yang sering disebut oleh Hiro sebagai Otaku. Dan selain itu aku juga menyukai cerita-cerita berbau Yaoi ataupun Shounen-ai dan sebangsanya. Atau yang lebih sering disebut sebagai Fujoshi.

Buku yang ada di tanganku adalah Katekyo Hitman Reborn-buku yang paling aku gemari. Bahkan meskipun komik ini sudah tamat, aku selalu menyukai cerita ataupun doujinshinya. Tentu saja tidak lepas dari Yaoi yang berterbangan.

Mungkin seperti D18, 6927, 8059, 10051, XS, RyoAoba-oke lupakan yang terakhir. Tidak-tidak, Ryouhei adalah salah satu dari dua pairing straight yang kusuka selain ColoLal bersama dengan Hana.

"Kalau kau suka beli saja," suara dalam milik pemuda di sampingku membuatku menoleh. Ia adalah Tasukaba Hiro. Nah, aku dan dia tidak sama sekali bersaudara. Namun, karena saat ditemukan oleh panti asuhan kami berdua, pada akhirnya ibu panti memberikan nama keluarga yang sama dengan kami.

Pemuda berusia diatasku 1 tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna Emerald. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional, dengan tampang jauh diatas rata-rata. Tidak heran banyak yang tidak suka kalau aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Oh, dia sudah tidak berada di panti asuhan karena ia sudah diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri saat usianya 5 tahun.

Namun toh ia tidak pernah meninggalkanku sama sekali dan hubungan kami baik-baik saja.

"Tentu, semoga saja tidak ma—"

"Yang benar saja, harganya 1 Juta Yen?!" Aku menoleh pada salah satu pembeli yang ada disana. Tampak marah dan kesal karena harga tidak masuk akal untuk sebuah buku. Memangnya itu buku apa, Da Vinci Code saja tidak semahal itu, "hei, bahkan buku ini tidak langka sama sekali!"

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa meninggalkannya—" wow, apakah penjual ini benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan keringanan sama sekali. Dengan kesal pembeli itu tampak keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah, lagi-lagi melihat orang itu memberikan harga tidak masuk akal," suara yang lain membuatku menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda lainnya berambut hitam yang memiliki model rambut mengingatkanku pada Dino Cavallone. Matanya berwarna cokelat dan itu sudah menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu tidak sama sekali berasal dari Jepang.

"Lagi?" Hiro menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah kemari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memberikan harga sembarangan pada orang-orang yang datang," anak laki-laki itu tampak tertawa pelan sebelum menoleh pada buku yang kubawa, "oh, kau membeli buku itu juga?"

Juga?

Aku menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda itu membawa buku yang sama. Heee, teman seperjuangan rupanya.

"He! Kau juga senang dengan ini rupanya!"

"Aku adalah seorang kolektor manga, melihat volume semu yang tidak pernah terbit tentu saja membuatku sangat tertarik." Ah, entah kenapa senyuman pemuda itu juga mengingatkanku akan Dino, "oh, namaku adalah Giordano Battista Ghilandaio."

Mampus!

Satu kata yang ada di dalam fikiranku saat mendengar nama pemuda itu. Kenapa tidak memiliki nama yang gampang seperti Dino Cavallone, Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, bahkan Lussuria sih. Kalau namanya seperti itu jadi seperti ingin memanggil Bermuda dengan nama belakangnya.

"Panggil saja Gio," jawabnya seolah bisa membaca fikiranku. Yah, untung saja-karena aku tidak mau sampai ia tersinggung karena aku tidak bisa memanggil namanya.

"Salam kenal, namaku adalah Tsukaba Natsuki dan dia Tsukaba Hiro—sebelum kau menanyakannya, tidak—kami tidak bersaudara," jawabku yang sudah ditanya beberapa kali apakah aku bersaudara atau tidak dengan Hiro. Hiro hanya bisa menggerutu pelan dan berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat buku di sampingnya.

Raut wajahnya tampak berubah saat melihat sebuah buku tebal yang tampak seperti ensiklopedia baseball. Ah, Hiro memang memiliki hobi yang berkaitan dengan base ball. Aku sering menggodanya, kalau saja Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato menikah pasti akan menghasilkan dia.

"Maaf, apakah kau ingin mengeceknya?" Suara penjual itu tampak membuat kami berdua tersentak dan melihat antrian pembeli—yang marah—semua sudah tidak ada.

"Ah maafkan kami!" Aku dan Gio segera membawa buku itu untuk menanyakan dan mungkin membayarnya. Aku melihat penjual itu yang berambut putih bob dengan kacamata spiral ia kenakan.

Sepertinya familiar...

"Berapa harganya?" Penjual itu menoleh pada kami berdua sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan mencurigakan.

"Gratis..."

...

Wha—?

"Buku ini kuberikan pada kalian gratis, kalian tidak perlu membayar," jawab pria itu dan kami berdua masih tidak bisa mencernanya. Kalau sampai kolektor seperti Gio mencarinya tentu saja buku itu mahal, dan ia memberikannya pada kami secara cuma-cuma, "oh—dan aku sarankan kau juga membelinya anak muda."

"Huh? Siapa—aku?" Hiro tampaknya masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sementara penjual itu mengangguk, "naah, aku tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu!"

"Kau akan menyukainya—lagipula tidak apa-apa bukan, aku memberikanmu cuma-cuma," jawab penjual itu sambil menatap Hiro dan menghela nafas berat.

"Lebih baik kau memberikan ini padaku secara cuma-cuma—" menunjuk kearah ensiklopedia yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu 100 Juta Yen untukmu," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Kalau tidak kuhentikan mungkin toko itu akan hancur karena Hiro. Penjual toko yang aneh, bukan karena sifatnya tapi membuatku teringat akan seseorang yang entah kenapa kulupakan.

"Oh ini adalah hadiah untuk kalian bertiga," memberikan masing-masing kami seperti sebuah kantung kain jimat. Bukan hanya diberikan cuma-cuma tetapi juga diberi hadiah. Setelah itu apa, ternyata isi dalamnya adalah cincin Vongola? Ah, hanya mimpi yang tidak mungkin terwujud. Benar bukan?

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

End of Natsuki's POV

* * *

"Ah, hujan sudah berhenti," menengadahkan tangannya merasakan hujan yang mungkin masih turun, tidak ada setetespun membuat mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi toko itu. Natsuki berada diantara Gio dan juga Hiro yang pada akhirnya membeli buku itu, "dimana rumahmu Gio-kun?"

"Dekat sini, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Menoleh pada Hiro dan juga Tsuki.

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan mungkin di dekat sini juga," mungkin—karena tadi mereka tersesat karena ulah Hiro.

"Orang tua angkatku tidak perduli aku pulang atau tidak," jawab Hiro enteng sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mau mampir di rumahku untuk meminjam telpon sekalian menginap? Hari sudah cukup malam kau tahu—" Gio menatap Hiro dan Natsuki yang tampak mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "—aku mengumpulkan manga-manga yang mungkin bisa kau baca."

Dan dengan segera Natsuki mengiyakannya.

* * *

Menganga—

Tsuki hanya bisa terdiam karena apa yang ada di depan mereka. Sebuah rumah megah yang tampak bergaya Eropa berada di depan mereka. Bahkan lebih besar daripada rumah orang tua angkat Hiro yang merupakan orang kaya.

"Masuklah, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan makanan—" Gio tampak disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk pada mereka.

_'Memangnya Hayate Combat Butler—'_ sweatdrop, Tsuki hanya berjalan dan mengikuti Gio yang menerangkan pada mereka tentang apa yang ada disana, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung lorong.

"Ayo!" Membuka pintu, membuat Tsuki semakin membulatkan matanya saat menatap tiap-tiap rak yang berisi manga yang jumlahnya entahlah berapa. Yang pasti, itu seperti sebuah pintu harta karun untuknya, "kau bisa membaca kapanpun dan buku manapun."

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Gio menatap kearah Tsuki yang masih sibuk dengan semua yang ada disana, tidak mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat lainnya. Tersenyum secara tidak sadar, hingga Hiro tampak berdehem dan Gio tersadar kalau Hiro berada di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengambil buku?"

"Tidak—aku tidak suka dengan buku-buku seperti ini," jawab Hiro sambil menghela nafas. Pelayan tampak membawakan minuman dan makanan kehadapan mereka dan Gio tampak berterima kasih.

"Nee, nee Gio-kun—apakah aku benar-benar boleh membaca buku manapun?" Menoleh saat Tsuki kembali padanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gio tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aw~ kau benar-benar teman yang baik Gio-kun, berbeda dengan seseorang!"

Dan 'seseorang' tampak mendeathglarenya dengan tajam yang tidak digubris olehnya sama sekali.

"Teman?"

"Begitulah, kau sudah sangat baik dan tampaknya menyenangkan—jadi aku ingin berteman denganmu," jawab Tsuki tampak tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, "tidak mau?"

"N—nah, tidak apa-apa aku mau tentu saja!"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong—" mereka bertiga tampak sedang menikmati makanan kecil yang disiapkan oleh Gio sambil duduk di kursi yang melingkari meja kecil berbentuk bundar, "—apakah kau tidak merasa kalau penjual itu mirip dengan seseorang?"

"Eh, ternyata kau menyadarinya juga Gio-kun! Aku benar-benar merasa pernah melihat orang itu," Tsuki tampak terkejut mendengar Gio yang juga merasakannya. Berarti itu bukan sebuah kebetulan, "dan ngomong-ngomong apa isi kantung kain ini ya?" Melihat dengan seksama, begitu juga dengan Hiro dan juga Gio.

...

"Mau buka?" Hiro menatap kedua lainnya yang mengangguk sambil membuka sedikit dan mengintip kedalamnya. Sebuah—

*#^!?%

Hiro dan Gio menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar Tsuki berteriak—sangat keras. Bahkan membuat telinga mereka masih berdengung.

"Ada apa Tsuki?!"

"I—ini!" Mengeluarkan benda di dalam kantung kain, dua buah cincin yang tidak terlihat asing untuknya, "Oozora dan Kiri Vongola Ring!" Menatap pada cincin di telapak tangannya. Berbeda dengan Vongola Gear, tetapi simbol di tengah cincin itu sama dengan yang ada di Vongola Gear itu.

Gio tampak mengeluarkan benda di dalam kantungnya, dua buah cincin juga yang tampak sama dengan Tsuki. Ah, tidak sama—lambangnya.

"Kumo Vongola Ring dan—" menatap cincin satunya yang tampak tidak memiliki lambang Vongola, "—kukira ini Chiavorrone Ring..." Jawabnya sedikit sweatdrop. Kenapa Cavallone Ring ada di tangannya begitu juga dengan Kumo Vongola Ring? Gio dan Tsuki menoleh pada Hiro yang sudah mengeluarkan dua cincin lainnya.

...

"Kurasa—Ame dan Arashi Vongola Ring," jawabnya yang hafal secara alamiah karena Tsuki membicarakannya setiap hari dengannya. Suasana hening seketika saat itu, sebelum Tsuki yang pertama kali bergerak dan memasang dua cincin itu di jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

'_Aneh, aku seperti mengenali cincin ini sebelumnya…'_

"Seperti asli," jawabnya sambil menatap kilauan di cincin itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi saat itu, tentu saja-tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kalau ia memasang cincin itu di jarinya. Namun ternyata tidak ada yang terjadi—jadi, sudahlah.

"Ah, lebih baik aku membaca buku yang kudapatkan tadi~" menyadari buku yang ia dapatkan tadi, buku yang tidak diterbitkan—kata Gio. Membuka buku itu, tampak halaman yang—

Kosong?

"Eh?" Saat akan membalik halaman, tampak sebuah flame yang seolah keluar dan membakar buku di tangannya begitu juga dengan tubuhnya, "AAAAH!"

"Tsuki!" Dua pemuda itu tampak menatap horror saat api berwarna kuning itu seolah membakarnya dan membuatnya menghilang tanpa bekas dari hadapan mereka bersama dengan buku dan juga api itu.

…

"A—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan juga sangat besar itu tampak seseorang sedang berlari dengan kaki kecilnya. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata cokelat itu tampak tersenyum sambil mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di tempat itu.

"Mama!" berlari kearah salah satu pintu dan membukanya dengan segera tampak mencari sosok pemilik tempat itu yang tampaknya berada di kursinya yang tampak membelakangi pintu depan. Mendengar teriakan dan juga suara pintu yang terbuka, kursi itu berputar dan tampak pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna madu.

Melihat sosok itu membuat anak laki-laki itu tertawa pelan dan segera bergerak cepat menuju kesana.

"Hei Bambino, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bukankah sudah tou-san katakan untuk tidak memanggil tou-san dengan sebutan mama?" menghela nafas, menatap pada anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Papa mengatakan untuk memanggil mama dengan sebutan itu," jawabnya sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh papanya. Pria berusia 30-an tahun itu hanya menunduk lemas, tahu kalau yang melakukan itu semua adalah 'suaminya'.

"Ada kalanya kau tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh papamu Giotto…"

"Tetapi papa lucu, papa baru saja menceritakan bagaimana cara mendapatkan bayi saat Gio bertanya tentang caranya," tampak empat persimpangan berkedut di atas kepala pemuda itu mendengar hal itu. Oke, apakah pria itu tidak tahu kalau Giotto anak keduanya itu masih berusia 5 tahun? Dengan segera tampak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu tou-san disini bukan? Tou-san akan mengajak papamu kemari—" jawab pria itu dengan senyuman manis walaupun empat persimpangan tampak benar-benar berkedut kesal dengan informasi yang didapatkannya saat itu.

"Baiklah tou-san!"

"Anak baik—" menepuk kepala pelan dan segera keluar dari ruangannya saat itu. Beberapa saat, anak laki-laki itu hanya bermain dengan bola yang ia keluarkan dengan ilusinya. Sawada Giotto adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Tsunayoshi Sawada dan juga Rokudo Mukuro.

Tentu saja mereka tidak membuat anak dengan cara biasa—menggunakan teknologi Vongola yang menggabungkan DNA dari Tsuna dan juga Mukuro, dan menggunakan teknik yang hampir sama dengan Kloning membuat sosok anak laki-laki itu yang diberi nama dari nama Vongola Primo atau kakek buyut dari sang Neo Vongola Primo.

Berusia 5 tahun sangat mirip dengan Giotto dengan mata yang didapatkan dari Tsuna. Hanya flame dan juga kemampuannya yang berasal dari DNA Mukuro.

Saat ia sedang bermain, tampak sebuah flame yang berwarna kuning yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. Biasanya, yang memiliki flame seperti itu hanyalah ayahnya atau pamannya yang bernama Dino.

Tetapi saat ini, yang ia temukan adalah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat ke belakang, tampak muncul dan tidak sadarkan diri. Berusia 12 tahun dan tampak benar-benar seperti muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong.

…

"Dia siapa?" berjongkok dan tidak melakukan apapun hanya menatap gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengajarkannya yang aneh-aneh Mukuro!" Tsuna tampak berjalan di koridor kembali ke ruangannya bersama dengan Mist Guardiannya Rokudo Mukuro yang sekarang tampak memegangi pipinya yang merah karena—pertengkaran suami istri.

"Aku hanya menceritakannya sedikit Tsunayoshi, tenang saja—" berkufufufu ria sambil menatap Tsuna yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya sweatdrop, "maaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah ulang tahunnya ya—" Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kearah koridor yang ada di depannya. Mukuro tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'nya'. Giotto adalah anak kedua mereka, dan anak pertama mereka menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu saat usianya 5 tahun karena malfunction dari percobaan pembuatan mesin waktu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakannya Tsunayoshi, tetapi kau bisa tidak menunjukkan wajah itu di depan Giotto-kun bukan?" Mukuro tampak merangkul tangannya dan mendorong pelipis Tsuna untuk mengecup pelipis pada sisi lainnya, "kalau Giotto-kun tidak cukup kita bisa membuatnya lagi—tetapi bagaimana dengan metode yang lainnya?"

"Metode lainnya?"

"Seperti sex?"

…

BLUSH!

"M—Mukuro, aku adalah laki-laki bagian mana darimu yang tidak bisa mengerti itu, aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak seperti perempuan," jawab Tsuna sedikit gugup dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro. Berkufufufu ria sambil menatap Tsuna.

"Kau benar-benar manis kalau sedang gugup Tsunayoshi~"

"Be—berhentilah menggodaku," tampak membuka pintu ruangannya kembali untuk menemukan Giotto yang sedang duduk di dekat seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Tentu saja sang Don Vongola dan juga kekasihnya tampak terkejut. Mukuro tampak mendekati Giotto dan mengamankannya sementara Tsuna tampak mencoba memeriksa gadis itu.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Giotto?"

"Uhm papa! Tadi nee-san ini muncul saat api yang sama seperti tou-san dan paman Dino muncul begitu saja," jawab Giotto sambil mengangguk di gendongan Mukuro. Tsuna sendiri tampak mengangkat tubuh anak berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Mau kau bawa kemana gadis itu Tsunayoshi?"

"Kita tidak bisa bertanya dulu sebelum ia bangun," jawab Tsuna sambil mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju keluar dan masuk ke ruangan sebelahnya untuk meletakkan gadis itu di tempat tidur, "sebaiknya kupanggilkan nii-san dan juga Reborn…"

"Tsunayoshi—" Mukuro memotong pembicaraan Tsuna dan menunjuk pada dua buah cincin yang ada di tangan gadis itu. Cincin yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Tsuna dan juga Mukuro semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Cincin yang mereka berikan pada anak pertama mereka…

* * *

"_Papa, mama!" suara anak perempuan itu tampak terdengar sambil pintu pertemuan itu terbuka. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata heterochrome itu tampak mengintip dari sela pintu menemukan kedua orang tuanya disana._

"_Natsuki, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggil tou-san dengan sebutan mama," pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Mukuro dengan tatapan tajam, "jangan menirukan sifat buruk ayahmu ini…"_

"_Tehe—tou-san, apakah Tsuki boleh memegang cincin tou-san lagi?" anak perempuan itu tampak menatap cincin yang ada di tangan Tsuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tsuna tertawa dan menggendong anak perempuan itu, sebelum memberikan sebuah cincin dari kantungnya, "apa ini tou-san?"_

"_Lihat lambang cincin yang ada di tengahnya," anak itu tampak menganalisanya dan tampak membulatkan matanya._

"_Sama seperti milik tou-san! Apakah ini untuk Tsuki?!"_

"_Ya, begitu juga dengan cincin ini—" jawab Mukuro sambil memberikan cincin yang sama dengan Tsuna namun memiliki lambang kiri dan juga Vongola di tengahnya. Anak perempuan itu benar-benar tampak menatap dengan mata berbinar._

"_Grazia tou-chan, papa!" memeluk leher Tsuna dan juga Mukuro, tampak sangat senang dengan cincin itu, "Tsuki akan benar-benar menjaga cincin ini!"_

* * *

'_Tou-chan, papa!'_

Giotto, Tsuna, dan juga Mukuro tampak berada di kamar Tsuna bersama dengan gadis yang sudah terbaring dan belum sadarkan diri itu. Giotto tampak tidak bisa lepas menatap gadis itu dan mencoba untuk menganalisanya. Sementara Tsuna dan Mukuro tampak memikirkan dua cincin yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

Benar-benar membuat kenangan buruk yang terbayang kembali—saat anak mereka tampak menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan mereka, didepan mata mereka sendiri.

"Papa, papa! Rambut nee-san ini mirip dengan tou-san," jawab Giotto dengan nada innocent dan membuat kedua orang tuanya menoleh. Melihat rambut itu, mengingatkan Tsuna dan Mukuro akan anak pertama mereka—perempuan yang berambut panjang seperti ini.

"Bukankah dia mirip dengan Tsuki-nee?" Giotto hanya pernah melihat kakak perempuannya itu di foto yang disimpan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tsuna dan Mukuro juga beranggapan seperti itu saat melihat gadis ini—dan yang membedakan—mungkin membedakan—gadis ini dengan anak mereka adalah warna matanya.

"Dimana nii-san dan juga Reborn?"

"Sudah kuhubungi, tetapi sepertinya sedang sibuk—"

"Hmm," suara itu tampak membuat ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu yang tampak duduk begitu saja sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Membuka mata, menemukan mata biru tua yang menghiasi kedua iris mata gadis itu.

* * *

Natsuki's POV

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sepertinya yang kutahu adalah aku memakai cincin yang sama dengan Cincin Oozora dan juga Kiri Vongola. Lalu saat kubuka lembaran komik itu, sebuah api yang mirip dengan Sky Flame langsung mengelilingiku.

Dan setelah itu—

"Nee-san tidak apa-apa?"

Nee-san? Sejak kapan Gio ataupun Hiro memanggilku dengan sebutan—nee-san?

* * *

End of POV

* * *

Gadis itu menoleh pada Giotto yang tampak tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak bingung sebelum menatap sekeliling dan semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tsuna dan juga Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Bambina?" suara itu membuatnya memfokuskan iris biru tua yang mengingatkan Tsuna akan mata Mukuro itu pada Tsuna, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

…

"Apakah kau—Sawada Tsunayoshi?" menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan bingung, Tsuna tampak mengangguk sementara Mukuro tampak waspada dengan gadis itu, "d—dan kau adalah Rokudo Mukuro?" dan kali ini Mukuro yang bingung namun mengangguk.

"HIEEE!" suara teriakan yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Mukuro akan Tsuna, _'Ke—kenapa ada Tsuna dan juga Mukuro?! Bukankah mereka hanya ada di manga KHR saja, lalu dimana—sejak kapan aku ada disini!'_

"A—apakah ini adalah Namimori?"

"Bukan, ini adalah Italia—lebih tepatnya markas Vongola," jawab Mukuro mencoba untuk menakuti gadis itu. Semakin kosong dan mulut menganga, gadis itu tampak benar-benar shock entah karena apa, "sekarang, sepertinya kau mengenali kami berdua. Siapa kau?"

"Ts—Tsukaba… Natsuki…" jawab Natsu masih bingung dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia berada di dunia nyata, dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan tokoh-tokoh anime seperti mereka.

"Natsuki?" Mukuro dan Tsuna tampak berbicara bebarengan dan Tsuki hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Natsuki's POV

* * *

Oke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—kenapa ada Tsuna dan juga Mukuro disini dan kenapa aku ada disini. Yang pasti ini bukan rumah Gio-kun dan yang pasti ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Ah sial, kenapa Tsuna benar-benar hot saat dewasa sih, Mukuro juga begitu.

Dan lebih parah, sepertinya settingnya TYL atau bahkan lebih lama! Markas Vongola—mafia terbesar, kalau aku tidak meyakinkan kalau aku tidak berbahaya aku bisa mati disini!

Kenapa Tsuna dan juga Mukuro tampaknya kaget mendengar namaku, kukira tidak ada nama Natsuki dalam cerita KHR versi Manga ataupun Anime. Ataukah ini berbeda, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku dan mendapatkan hasil kalau pipiku sangat sakit—berarti ini mimpi. Apakah karena cincin itu dan buku itu yang membawaku kemari? Lalu bagaimana caranya untukku bisa pulang—oke, yang sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara meyakinkan mereka kalau aku tidak berbahaya.

.

.

.

Mukuro menunjukkan dua buah benda di kepalan tangannya.

"Dan kenapa kedua cincin ini ada ditanganmu?"

Oh sial.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Maunya awalnya OCnya itu dari Indonesia, tapi kayaknya ga sreg aja kalau rambut cokelat kok orang indon XD

Jadilah seperti ini.

Oh, ini bukan Mpreg tapi lebih seperti 'menciptakan manusia' seperti teknik cloning yang menggabungkan dua DNA. Jadi Tsuna atau Mukuro ga hamil =.=a

Dan yep, sepertinya sudah ketahuan kalau Tsuki itu memang anaknya 6927, dan tentu saja itu artinya Hiro dan bahkan Gio ada kaitannya juga XD

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Namaku benar-benar Natsuki, untuk apa aku berbohong!"

.

"Mau mencoba kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?" Hiro menoleh pada Giordano yang tampak sudah memakai kedua cincin itu di tangannya, mengangguk kearahnya, "kalau begitu baiklah…"

.

"Kau bukan Tsukaba Natsuki bukan?!"

.

"Namaku adalah Tsukaba Natsuki, yah minimal itu nama yang diberikan oleh panti asuhan tempatku tinggal setelah aku ditemukan 7 tahun yang lalu saat usiaku 5 tahun. Hanya tahu nama dan juga tanggal lahirku…"

.

"Besok adalah ulang tahunku juga!"

.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah Sawada Natsuki, Shodaime?"

.

"Tetapi—"

.

"Hiro-kun, Gio-kun, kenapa kalian ada disini?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Child from Another World**

**.**

Family/Friendship

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, 10051.

Warning : Shounen Ai, no M-Preg tapi pakai metode lainnya, Next!Gen, OC

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira | Hayate the Combat Butler(?) © Kenjiro Hata

.

**Chapter 2, Sawada Natsuki or Tsukaba Natsuki?**

**.**

Hening, tidak ada suara dari mereka sama sekali baik Mukuro, Tsuna, maupun Giotto. Mukuro dan Tsuna masih menunggu jawaban dari Tsuki tentang dua buah cincin di tangannya yang seharusnya ada di mereka.

"Ka—kalau kuceritakan, kalian tidak akan percaya..."

"Coba saja," Mukuro menatap tajam kearah Tsuki yang meneguk ludahnya. Ia benar-benar seolah dibawa oleh Mukuro ke neraka tingkat 6. Tsuna benar-benar tidak membantu dengan hanya diam—tetapi ia juga penasaran dengan gadis bernama Tsuki itu.

"A—aku berasal dari dimensi lain..."

Dan hening berkepanjangan.

Natsuki's POV

Uwaaah, suasana yang benar-benar tegang—dan aku tidak menyangka kalau tatapan Mukuro akan setajam dan sedingin ini kalau dirasakan. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri semua dan keringat dingin sudah menetes dari wajahku.

"Kau bercanda?"

"T—tidak, kalian pasti pernah mengalami hal diluar fikiran seperti itu. Seperti terkirim ke masa depan, atau bertemu dengan mumi, atau bahkan bertemu seseorang yang pernah pergi ke neraka enam tingkat, bahkan memakai tubuh seorang perempuan karena dia dipenjara di akuarium," tentu saja yang kubicarakan adalah semua jalan cerita di manga. Kukira itu akan membantu, tetapi karena salah satu dari itu adalah seseorang disana sepertinya aku salah memberikan contoh.

"Natsuki bukan—" Tsuna tampak tersenyum padaku, ya dia tersenyum padaku! Aaaah! Benar-benar manis, dan terlihat seksi karena—karena usianya sudah lebih daripada Future Arc dan ia adalah boss mafia. Karismanya benar-benar cukup membuatnya bisa menjadi uke ataupun seme.

"Tsuki, panggil saja seperti itu!" Dan lagi-lagi tatapan itu yang didapatkan olehku. Memangnya ada apa dengan namaku sih. Oke, ingat—yang memiliki nama mirip denganku hanyalah seekor singa milik Tsuna selain itu tidak ada.

"Apakah kau Tsuki-nee?" Aku menoleh saat mendapati anak laki-laki yang tadi memanggilku nee-san. Satu kata yang kudapatkan saat melihatnya adalah—

Kawaiiii!

Dia mirip Giotto dan juga Tsuna, tetapi entah kenapa wajahnya lebih mirip seseorang. Bukan Tsuna ataupun Giotto, aku benar-benar ingin memeluk dan juga mendekapnya erat.

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Sawada Rokudo Giotto!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kalau saja aku tidak mendengar dua nama keluarga itu, aku pasti sudah menyerangnya saat ini.

"Sawada... Rokudo?"

"Ya!" Anak itu berlari kearah Tsuna dan Mukuro dan menunjuk kearah Tsuna, "tou-san," dan pada Mukuro, "papa!"

...

Tunggu, maksudnya—dia adalah anak 6927?

.

.

.

Dan kegelapan yang kudapatkan setelah itu.

End of Natsuki's POV

Suasana masih hening diantara kedua pria yang duduk sambil menutup matanya dan berfikir itu. Giordano, dan juga Hiro tampak masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada didekat mereka tadi. Flame berwarna kuning, membakarnya dan juga buku yang ada di tangan gadis itu. Dan setelah itu menghilang begitu saja bersama dengan gadis itu.

...

"Apakah sebaiknya kita lapor polisi?"

"Dan mengatakan ada api yang tiba-tiba muncul, membakar habis Tsuki tanpa ada sisa bahkan abunya?" Hiro menatap Giordano yang hanya menghela nafas. Oke, orang-orang tidak akan percaya dengan cerita itu. Tetapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi, selain duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun, "ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan..."

"Hm?"

"Tetapi sangat beresiko dan juga berbahaya..."

-oOo-

Sekali lagi ia terbangun setelah pingsan di depan ketiga orang itu. Tsuki memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing sebelum duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menemukan dirinya berada di kamar yang lainnya namun tidak lebih mewah daripada kamar Tsuna tadi. Benar-benar, kenapa ia bisa selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kaya sih.

"Ow," memegangi matanya saat ia mencoba untuk menguceknya, "aku lupa melepaskannya, benar-benar merepotkan..."

Melepaskan soft lense yang ia gunakan pada mata sebelah kanan, ya—Natsuki Tsukaba memiliki kelainan mata heterochrome yang membuat matanya berwarna biru dan merah. Sebenarnya untuknya sendiri itu sangat keren karena warna matanya menjadi sama dengan Mukuro. Tetapi tetap saja orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh jika seperti itu.

"Ugh..."

CRIING

Menoleh saat mendengar suara seperti besi yang tertabrak oleh rantai. Menoleh kearah samping untuk menemukan tangannya diborgol di jeruji tempat tidur.

...

"What!"

Mencoba melepaskan borgol itu, dan tentu saja gagal. Oke, ia seharusnya tidak kaget melihat bagaimana statusnya disini sebagai orang asing yang membawa cincin yang memiliki lambang Vongola. Walaupun ia tahu kalau cincin itu tentu saja bukan asli—benar bukan?

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang memiliki eye patch di mata kirinya. Tentu saja—salah satu dari sedikit karakter perempuan yang disukainya, Chrome Dokuro.

"Maaf kami harus memborgolmu, karena Mukuro-sama dan juga boss masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Chrome tampak menaruh nampan berisi minuman dan kau tampak masih mengucek mata kananmu yang terasa gatal. Oke, kalau tidak segera diberikan tetes mata, sudah dipastikan kalau matanya akan lebih merah daripada aslinya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uh, tidak apa-apa hanya...apakah kau punya obat tetes mata Chrome-san?"

"Tunggu disini," Chrome tampak berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil benda yang diinginkan oleh Natsuki. Tidak butuh waktu lama tentu saja, sebelum Chrome kembali dengan obat tetes mata di tangannya, "matamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya, hanya soft lenseku terlalu lama dipakai dan kupakai saat 'tertidur' jadi mataku sedikit iritasi," jawabnya sambil meneteskan obat mata pada mata merahnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Chrome yang melihat warna heterochrome Tsuki tampak terkejut, "terima kasih Chrome-san!"

Menoleh untuk menemukan Chrome yang sudah menghilang—membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ternyata kalau melihat orang yang menghilang di hadapan orang lain itu menyeramkan walaupun ia tahu kalau Chrome menggunakan kabutnya untuk menghilang.

"Kenapa mereka selalu terkejut saat melihatku," menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamar itu, tampak merasakan rasa bosan, _'entah kenapa tempat ini tidak asing bagiku...'_

Menutup matanya perlahan dengan lipatan tangan dijadikannya bantal.

-oOo-

_Terjadi keributan di markas Vongola saat tiga orang anak berusia 5 tahun itu tampak berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh mesin-mesin yang rumit. Ledakan terjadi diluar, dan membuat mereka ketakutan dan menutup mata mereka._

_"A—apakah tou-chan dan papa akan baik-baik saja?" Anak perempuan itu tampak memeluk erat boneka kelinci yang ia bawa. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan melihat anak laki-laki yang berdiri melindungi mereka itu, "pintu ini terkunci dari luar karena terhalang, apakah mereka akan tahu kalau kita berada disini?"_

_"Kita akan aman disini, tou-san dan papa akan menemukan kita," anak kecil berambut hitam pendek tampak menatap sekeliling mencoba untuk melindungi dua orang lainnya yang berada di belakangnya. Seorang anak perempuan, dan anak laki-laki lainnya._

_"Tu—tunggu, Hiro lihat!" Anak laki-laki lainnya menunjuk kearah belakang mereka, menemukan api yang menjalar di deretan komputer yang ada di sana, "kalau komputer utama terbakar akan terjadi ledakan!"_

_"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

_Anak laki-laki bernama Hiro itu tampak menoleh sekeliling, menemukan sebuah alat seperti tabung yang cukup untuk satu orang dewasa. Mereka pasti bisa masuk ke dalamnya._

_'Benda ini tidak akan rusak, meskipun terkena ledakan sekalipun...'_

_Ia pernah mendengar dari salah satu pamannya tentang benda berbentuk tabung ini. Ya, dengan ini mungkin mereka akan selamat dari ledakan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dengan segera menarik tangan dua anak lainnya menuju ke dalam mesin itu._

_"Paman Spanner pernah mengatakan kalau benda ini sangat kuat, kuharap bisa menahan ledakan yang akan terjadi..." Ketiganya tampak terdiam sebelum masuk ke dalam mesin itu dan menutupnya, "kuharap apa yang dikatakan paman Spanner benar..."_

_Anak perempuan itu tampak diam dan menutup matanya, terdengar suara percikan listrik sebelum tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyinari mereka. Membawa mereka pada sebuah portal berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi mereka._

…Natsuki's POV...

Aku membuka mata dengan segera saat bayangan itu melintas di kepalaku. Tunggu, apa itu tadi—aku tidak ingat apapun tentang masa laluku saat ibu panti menemukanku dan juga Hiro. Tetapi kenapa bayangan itu menunjukkan tempat yang mirip dengan tempat ini, dan Hiro menyebut Spanner?

"Sudah sadar?"

Kali ini aku menoleh untuk menemukan pria berambut perak dengan mata Saphire di depanku. Kyaaa! Gokudera Hayato, salah satu versi TYL yang kusuka! Rambut panjangnya dan juga aura kalemnya. Tehe, aku lebih suka pendahulunya sih tetapi kenapa tidak dengan TYLnya. Ia menatap pada mata merahku sama seperti Chrome.

"Shodaime sedang mengikuti pertemuan, jadi ia tidak bisa menanyaimu sementara ini..."

Shodaime? Oh, benar juga—kalau Tsuna menerima takdir menjadi boss mafia, berarti ia bukan Vongola Decimo tapi Neo Vongola Primo. Pantas saja Gokudera-kun memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Shodaime. Agak aneh karena aku biasa mendengarnya (dari anime) memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Juudaime.

"Matamu," aku menoleh saat Gokudera menanyai mataku, "seperti itu sejak lahir?"

"Iya, aku memiliki kelainan Heterochrome mata kananku berwarna merah. Karena takut dianggap aneh aku menutupi dengan lensa berwarna biru," jawabku mengangguk, menatap Gokudera-kun yang tampak menatapku membuatku sedikit risih, "apakah ada yang salah?"

...

"Apakah kau benar-benar Tsukaba Natsuki?"

…End of Natsuki's POV (Flash Back)...

_Matanya tampak mengerjap pelan, suara yang sayup terdengar membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Yang ia ingat hanyalah cahaya putih yang menyinarinya. Setelah itu semua gelap, dan saat membuka mata tampak seorang perempuan tua tersenyum padanya._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Umm..." Memegangi kedua telinganya yang entah kenapa berdengung, tampak gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini dimana..."_

_"Kau dan temanmu pingsan di depan bangunan ini, bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

_"Pusing... Tetapi, teman?" Menatap ibu tua itu yang mengangguk dan menunjuk pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya yang belum terbangun dari tidurnya, "aku tidak mengenalnya..."_

_..._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Natsuki..." Hanya itu? Sepertinya nama itu namanya yang ia ingat, walaupun ia yakin kalau ia memiliki nama keluarga yang tidak bisa ia ingat. _

_"Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"_

_"Tidak tahu..." Memegangi kepalanya yang berdengung, entah kenapa ia tidak ingat apapun selain namanya dan usia serta tanggal lahirnya. Hanya tiga itu dan tidak ada yang lainnya, "Tsuki tidak ingat apapun..."_

…Tsuki's POV...

"Untuk apa aku berbohong," jawabku sewot karena memang dari dulu hingga sekarang namaku adalah Natsuki tidak pernah berubah. Memangnya ada apa dengan nama itu sih, "namaku memang Tsukaba Natsuki. Tsukaba adalah nama yang diberikan dari nama belakang ibu panti yang mengasuhku sejak usiaku 5 tahun. Tidak ada yang kuingat selain nama dan juga kapan aku lahir..."

...

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, mungkin kalau kau beruntung kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyouya ataupun Mukuro melainkan Shodaime," hiiiie! Kalau bertemu dengan Mukuro ataupun Kyouya aku bisa mati dibunuh. Kenapa tidak Tsuna ataupun Takeshi atau bahkan tidak apa Ryouhei walau ada kemungkinan kupingku tidak akan selamat.

"Ka-kau mau kemana Gokudera-san?" Aku melihat Gokudera-kun yang beranjak dan akan pergi dari kamar yang kutempati ini.

"Shodaime akan menyelesaikan pertemuan, aku akan menjemputnya..."

…End of Tsuki's POV...

"Yang kutahu, Tsuki memakai kedua cincin yang ada di kantung kain tadi," Gio dan Hiro tampak berdiri berhadapan dan memegang masing-masing cincin yang mereka dapatkan. Gio memakai cincin Cavallone dan Kumo, sementara Hiro memakai cincin Arashi dan Ame.

...

Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Mungkin memegang buku yang diberikan tadi?" Mengambil buku di atas meja bundar kecil itu, perlahan membuka halamannya untuk menemukan halaman kosong yang tidak ada gambar apapun sama sekali, "huh, tidak ada gambar di buku ini..."

"Disini juga," Gio melihat buku itu dan mencoba membuka halaman selanjutnya bebarengan dengan Hiro yang juga melakukannya. Dan seperti Tsuki, sepertinya api merah untuk Hiro dan api kuning untuk Gio menyala terang dan tampak membuat mereka terkejut. Saat mereka belum sempat merespon, yang mereka temukan adalah kesadaran mereka yang seolah tersedot.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian gelap.

-oOo-

"Shodaime," Gokudera tampak mendekati Tsuna yang baru saja mengantarkan para tamu keluar setelah pertemuan mereka selesai. Tsuna menoleh dan menatap Gokudera yang memang ia suruh untuk menemani Tsuki, "apa yang dikatakan oleh Chrome memang benar. Mata gadis itu berbeda, seperti..."

Hening dan jeda tercipta saat itu diantara kalimat Gokudera.

"Apakah menurut anda Tsukaba Natsuki adalah Tsuki-Hime?" Gokudera menatap Tsuna yang tampak bingung dan berfikir sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yang ia tahu, ledakan yang bahkan sangat keras dan menyebabkan tabung yang dikatakan Spanner bisa bertahan dari ledakan bisa meledakkan tempat itu sampai tidak bersisa. Tidak ada keberadaan ketiga anak pertama dari semua guardiannya termasuk dia dan Mukuro.

"Aku berharap seperti itu, tetapi aku juga takut untuk berharap Hayato-kun," tersenyum pahit dan menatap Gokudera yang hanya diam dan menyerengit. Bukan hanya Tsuna yang kehilangan anak mereka, namun ia dan juga Yamamoto, "kau tahu tempat mereka bersembunyi hancur bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa selamat..."

"Aku hanya mencoba berharap kalau memang Tsuki-Hime selamat, mungkin saja Hiro..." Tsuna mengerti, bukan hanya ia yang menggunakan teknologi penggabungan DNA namun Storm dan Rain Guardiannya serta Cloud Guardiannya dan orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut Hayato-kun, tetapi mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama..."

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan tampak terdengar dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Tsuki membuat mereka berdua membulatkan matanya. Dengan segera saling berhadapan, sebelum berlari kearah kamar Tsuki.

.

.

.

Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tsuki's POV

Bosaaan!

Aku ditinggal sendirian dan kukira akan ada yang menjaga disini. Kalau seperti ini rasanya aku malah berharap kalau Kyouya atau Reborn yang datang dan tidak membuatku bosan. Tetapi itu mungkin juga bisa mengakhiri hidupku.

Ah, bagaimana keadaan Hiro dan Gio ya...

Aku menghilang tiba-tiba bahkan tidak diduga oleh mereka berdua. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku tewas terbakar oleh flame tadi, bisa-bisa ibu panti akan benar-benar khawatir. Aaah, ibu panti benar-benar sudah seperti ibu kandungku sendiri. Sifatnya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sawada Nana.

"Cepatlah kembali..."

Menggerutu pelan, sebelum ia melihat sebuah percikan flame. Berwarna merah dan juga kuning, membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat kedua flame saling bertabrakan membuatku merasakan sedikit rasa tidak enak.

...

Seperti sebuah aliran listrik, tampak keduanya membentuk seperti petir dengan dua warna. Dan saat mulai membesar, sepertinya aku menyadari apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kami-sama...!"

Aku menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut dan menutup kedua mataku dengan erat. Menunggu ledakan yang kuyakin akan terjadi.

DHUAR!

.

.

.

Benar bukan?

Aku membuka perlahan selimut saat melihat ledakan sudah berakhir.

"Pendaratan yang tidak mulus," suara itu tampak membuatku membulatkan mata. Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa, suara seseorang yang baru aku kenal... Oke, aku baru sadar kalau aku baru mengenal Gio hari ini. Namun entah kenapa rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama.

"Rencana yang buruk sebenarnya," kali ini suara yang tidak mungkin salah kukenali. Sudah 7 tahun bersama denganku layaknya kakak kandungku, "tetapi apakah berhasil?"

"Tsuki-san, apakah kau baik-baik-" aku bahkan tidak sadar saat Tsuna dan Gokudera-kun datang. Aku hanya melihat dua orang laki-laki yang ada di dekat ranjangku saat ini.

"Hiro-kun, Gio-kun!"

Mereka berdua tampak menoleh dan membulatkan matanya sebelum menghampiriku.

"Tsuki, kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa tanganmu di borgol? Ini dimana?" Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua sangat cocok. Lihat saja berbicara dengan urutan dan pertanyaan yang sama, bebarengan pula.

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kesalahpahaman, dan ini...markas Vongola..." Yang terakhir sedikit kubisikkan pada mereka berdua. Dan benar saja, tatapan mereka tampak kosong karena bingung sebelum berbicara lagi-lagi bebarengan.

"Huh?"

"Tsuki...apa yang terjadi disini?" Aku menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau Tsuna dan juga Gokudera ada disana. Dan kali ini mataku membulat sempurna. Oke, sepertinya ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang benar-benar buruk.

Ugh, padahal besok adalah ulang tahunku...

"Maaf Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san..." Aku mencoba untuk tenang, "perkenalkan dia adalah Tsukaba Hiro dan juga Giordano Battista Ghilandaio."

Give me applause, aku bisa memberikan nama panjang dari Gio-kun pada mereka.

...

"Hiro... Dan Gio?"

-oOo-

Sekarang aku, Hiro, dan juga Gio dikeluarkan dari kamar yang sudah berantakan itu. Bertiga, kami berada di sebuah aula utama yang besar dibagian tengah mansion itu. Hiro tampak tenang saja, yah tetapi memang sikapnya seperti itu sih tidak pernah terlihat tegang dan hanya diam di situasi apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gio yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan diantara kami bertiga. Menoleh dan menghela nafas, aku sendiri menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tetapi bagaimanapun aku tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya kita terkirim ke dimensi yang berbeda. Dimana KHR adalah sebuah kehidupan yang nyata, bukan hanya sebuah khayalan," aku tampak menggaruk daguku dengan telunjuk.

"Tetapi kenapa mereka terkejut saat mendengar nama kita?"

"Itu yang lebih tidak aku tahu, mereka juga terkejut saat melihat mataku," jawabku sambil menunjukkan kedua mataku yang sudah tidak memakai lensa mata lagi, "yang aku tahu, tidak ada dalam cerita KHR nama Tsuki, Gio, ataupun Hiro. Kalaupun ada, namanyapun Giotto bukan Giordano..."

...

"Hah..." Kami bertiga hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas menunggu di dalam sana sangat amat membosankan. Pintu terbuka, aku bisa melihat Gokudera-kun dan Tsuna yang pertama kali masuk, lalu Yamamoto-kun dan juga Ryouhei, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, dan—etto, untuk apa Dino-san ada disini?

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama Tsuki-chan, Hiro-kun, Gio-kun..." Tsuna tersenyum pada kami dan duduk di hadapan kami. Dua buah kursi dihadapan kami, dan hanya Tsuna serta Dino yang duduk di sana. Oke, mereka boss—itu masuk akal. Aku, Hiro dan Gio tampak hanya mengangguk, "sepertinya kami tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kami pada kalian? Karena sepertinya Tsuki-chan sudah bisa menebaknya."

Hyper Intuition yang menyeramkan...

"Jadi, apakah kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri?" Kali ini Dino yang entah kenapa tampak menatap Gio dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan kami. Seperti rasa rindu, dan juga sedih. Sama seperti saat Tsuna dan Mukuro melihatku—dan sepertinya Gokudera juga menatap Hiro seperti itu.

Oke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Namaku adalah Tsukaba Natsuki..."

"Tsukaba Hiro..."

"Giordano Battista Ghilandaio!" Dan Gio masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu sekarang. Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat senyuman Gio dan juga Dino sangat mirip, seperti seorang anak dan juga ayah saja.

"Kalian berdua bersaudara?" Yamamoto yang sekarang angkat bicara saat mendengar dua nama keluarga kami.

"Tidak, kami adalah anak yatim piatu yang diberikan nama belakang ibu panti saat kami tersesat di depan bangunan Panti Asuhan itu saat usia kami 5 tahun," jawab Hiro tampak sedikit bosan dan juga kesal. Dan sekarang, aku malah bisa melihat tampang Hiro saat menggerutu sama seperti Gokudera-kun.

Seseorang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi!

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini," Tsuna tampak tersenyum sedih kearahku. Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu Tsuna! Entah kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah kalau kau menatapku seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih, "karena aku dan juga Mukuro, Takeshi dan juga Hayato, serta Kyouya dan Dino berfikir kalau kalian bertiga adalah anak kami..."

.

.

.

"Huh?!"

Apa lagi yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini?

_-oOo-_

_'Kau adalah Sawada Natsuki, lalu Yamamoto Hiro, dan Giordano Cavallone...'_

Tsuki, Hiro, dan Gio hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, terlalu shock untuk menerima berita itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengira KHR hanyalah sebuah manga, dan kemarin mereka mendapatkan kenyataan kalau mereka berada di dunia KHR, dan malamnya mereka mendapatkan kenyataan kalau kemungkinan besar mereka akan anak-anak dari tokoh itu.

Suara pintu terbuka pelan tampak menginterupsi mereka bertiga yang ada di satu kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Menoleh saat menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut kuning disana.

"Giotto?" Tsuki tentu saja sudah mengenalnya, mendengar namanya diingat oleh Tsuki membuat anak itu tersenyum dan berlari kearah Tsuki yang duduk di sisi kasur.

"Nee-nee, jadi benar kalau kau adalah Tsuki-nee?" Jawab Giotto sambil menatap Tsuki dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Tsuki sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawabnya karena ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Sebenarnya...aku tidak tahu Giotto." Melihat wajah Giotto yang segera cemberut mendengar itu membuat Tsuki benar-benar ingin memeluknya dengan erat melihat sikapnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu.

"Taka-nii dan juga Sakura-nee pernah bertemu dengan Hiro-nii dan juga Gio-nii," kali ini Hiro dan Gio tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, kenapa anak laki-laki ini mengatakan kalau seseorang bernama Taka dan Sakura pernah melihat mereka, "hanya Giotto yang tidak pernah melihat Tsuki-nee..."

...

"Aku mau menjadi nee-sanmu, walaupun mungkin aku bukan kakak kandungmu aku akan menjadi kakakmu," jawab Tsuki yang sudah tidak mendengar dua nama yang asing di telinganya itu dan memeluk Giotto dengan erat,_ 'awww~ anak ini benar-benar lucu!'_

"Giotto, paman Tsuna sudah mengatakan untuk tidak masuk dulu bukan," suara yang monoton itu terdengar dari pintu dan saat pintu terbuka menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata cokelat yang cukup mirip dengan Hibari.

"Mmm... Kau Sakura?" Kali ini Gio yang bertanya.

"Hibari Sakura, adik dari Giordano Cavallone," jawabnya dengan tatapan yang mirip dengan Hibari. Dan kali ini Gio benar-benar...oke, sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya namanya disebut dengan nama keluarga yang berbeda, namun kenyataan kalau gadis ini mengatakan ia adalah adiknya.

"Sakura, Giotto kalian ini... Kalau ayah sampai tahu kalian berada disini kalian akan dapat masalah," oke, kali ini tampak pemuda lainnya berambut perak dengan mata hijau, sangat mirip dengan Hiro hanya saja raut wajahnya yang lebih menunjukkan kemiripan dengan Yamamoto. Kali ini Gio dan Tsuki menoleh bergantian kearah Hiro dan pemuda di depannya.

"Dan, sepertinya kau adalah Taka..." Menggaruk kepalanya frustasi sambil menggerutu pelan. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan mengangguk, "berhentilah tertawa..."

"Maa-maa, namaku adalah Yamamoto Taka dan aku adalah saudara kembar dari Yamamoto Hiro," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Tsuki benar-benar bisa melihat bagaimana Hiro tampak sangat shock sekaligus kesal dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini, "jadi, kau benar-benar Hiro yang kukenal bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku adalah Tsukaba Hiro dan tidak akan berubah menjadi orang lain," berdiri dan berjalan keluar melewati Taka begitu saja, keluar dari kamar itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hiro-kun!" Tsuki tampak kaget melihat Hiro seperti tidak separah itu sebelum ia diadopsi saat usianya 10 tahun. Apakah ada sesuatu yang dialami, bahkan Tsuki tidak mengetahuinya, "maaf dengan kelakuannya Taka-kun..."

"Nah tidak apa-apa Tsuki-Hime, sejak dulu Hiro memang sangat mirip dengan ayah daripada tou-san," menutup sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Tsuki hanya mengangguk-angguk, rasanya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan ayah dan tou-san itu.

"Masalahnya yang kami tahu adalah kami tidak memiliki keluarga sebelumnya. Dan mungkin mendengar ini tiba-tiba membuat Hiro sedikit terguncang," Tsuki menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela kamar itu, "Hiro-kun termasuk anak yang tua di panti asuhan itu saat semua anak di panti asuhan memiliki usia rata-rata 5 tahun kebawah. Itulah sebabnya ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dewasa daripada seharusnya."

...

"Bagaimana denganmu Gio-kun, bukankah kau memliki keluarga disana? Maksudku, rumahmu sangat besar-" Tsuki menoleh kearah Gio yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Ia adalah orang tua angkatku, padre mengatakan kalau saat beliau menemukanku aku berada di tengah pertarungan dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar," semuanya tampak sweatdrop mendengarnya. Berfikir bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tetap selamat saat itu, "walaupun aku bukan anak kandung mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka memperlakukanku sebagai anak kandung mereka."

"Jadi, ada kesamaan lagi diantara kalian bertiga...kalian sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua kandung," Sakura tampak menatap semua yang ada disana. Terdiam sejenak tidak ada sama sekali yang berbicara apapun. Giotto tampak memeluk Tsuki yang memangkunya, tampak senang dengan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Giotto sedekat itu sebelumnya dengan orang yang baru ia temui," Taka tampak menatap Giotto yang hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan diam saja merasa nyaman, "dia adalah yang termuda disini, usianya 5 tahun. Usiaku 13 tahun dan Sakura 11 tahun."

"Apakah kalian bersekolah di Namimori?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah percaya kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku mengetahui cukup banyak tentang masa lalu orang tua-err... Kalian," Tsuki tampak entah kenapa sedikit canggung mengatakan kalian. Gio tampak mengangguk-angguk karena perkataan Tsuki, "apakah Hiro-kun tidak akan tersesat disini...?"

...

"Kalau Hiro yang kutahu akan sangat mudah untuk tersesat walaupun ia memiliki otak ayah," Taka menaruh tangannya di dagu dan berfikir, "tetapi kalau memang ia bukan Hiro yang kukenal, mungkin saja tidak?"

-oOo-

"Dimana ini," oke, Hiro memang jenius—sangat jenius. Tetapi sekali lagi, sejenius apapun dia dan seatletis apapun dia, tetap saja sikap ceroboh dan suka tersesat miliknya tidak bisa diubah, "tempat sial, terlalu besar dan membingungkan."

Sebagai rahasia, Hiro bahkan tersesat di rumahnya sendiri dan di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama 7 tahun.

DUG!

"Ttei," memegangi kepalanya yang tampak terbentur saat berjalan tidak melihat ke depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" menoleh untuk menemukan pria berambut hitam pendek dengan luka di dagunya. Tersenyum padanya, sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mengakui sebagai saudara kembar dari orang yang memiliki nama Hiro juga, "kukira Tsuna memintamu untuk menunggu di kamar Hiro?"

"Aku tidak suka diperintah orang yang lebih tua," memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu pelan, mata Yamamoto tampak membulat sejenak sebelum tertawa lepas. Ah, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengannya, "tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Maaf-maaf..." menghapus air matanya dan masih sedikit terkekeh. Hiro sendiri tampak masih cemberut dan melihat apa yang ada di tangan Yamamoto. Sebuah bat dan di tangannya tampak sebuah bola.

"Kau ingin bermain base ball?"

"Hm? Ah, karena tidak ada misi terkadang aku mengajari baseball untuk anak-anak di Nami-chuu—" tampak melihat sinar mata yang hampir sama dengan miliknya setiap melihat benda-benda itu membuat Yamamoto tampak tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, "—kau mau ikut?"

…

"Boleh?"

-oOo-

"Baiklah, ini yang kutakutkan kalau kalian masuk ke dalam kau tahu," Gokudera menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat melihat semua anak dari guardian Vongola itu tampak berada di kamar tempat Tsuki, Gio, dan—seharusnya—Hiro berada, "dimana Hiro, Taka?"

"Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri ia tiba-tiba kesal dan keluar dari kamar dan sampai sekarang belum kembali ayah," tertawa santai sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Terkadang Gokudera benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Taka yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya bisa memiliki raut wajah dan juga sikap yang sama dengan Yamamoto.

"Giotto, sudah tou-san bilang untuk tidak masuk dulu bukan?" Tsuna sendiri tampak mencoba untuk mendekati Giotto yang masih menempel pada Tsuki yang juga memeluknya. Tsuki sama sekali tidak keberatan dekat dengan Giotto yang menurutnya SANGAT lucu.

"Gio ingin bersama dengan Tsuki-nee," jawab Giotto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oke, Tsuki adalah anak tertua di panti asuhan setelah Hiro diadopsi. Ia sangat lemah pada anak-anak terutama yang lucu seperti Giotto.

"Tsuki, kau yang jauh lebih lama bersama Hiro apakah kau tahu dimana biasanya dia sekarang?" Tsuna menoleh pada Tsuki yang masih memeluk Giotto.

"Hiro adalah orang yang mudah tersesat, tetapi ia tidak mungkin keluar dari rumah ini," jawab Tsuki santai sambil memikirkannya, "yah ia suka berada di halaman daripada di dalam rumah, tetapi pasti tidak akan keluar dari kawasan rumah."

"Tetapi yang menjadi halaman mansion adalah hutan kecil," Sakura menyilangkan tangannya dan berbicara dengan nada monoton.

-oOo-

"Yamamoto-sensei!"

Beberapa anak dari Nami-chuu tampak menyapa sang pelatih yang tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri mereka. Sementara Hiro hanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Ia selalu dipaksa untuk menikmati manga bernama KHR itu, dan Namichuu adalah sekolah tempat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya bersekolah.

"Yo, maaf beberapa bulan ini tidak bisa mengajari kalian! Apakah pelatih yang kusuruh gantikan aku cukup bagus?"

"Tergantung, semuanya unik tetapi sepertinya yang paling unik adalah Squallo-sensei," jawab ketua klub itu sambil tertawa datar. Bagaimana Yamamoto bisa meminta Squallo mengajari mereka? Dan sejak kapan Squallo bisa bermain baseball? Itu karena Yamamoto mengira Squallo akan bisa bermain dengan alami layaknya saat menggunakan pedang.

"Hm? Siapa dia sensei?" salah satu dari mereka menoleh pada Hiro yang masih tidak menatap kearah mereka, "Taka? Uh—tidak, mirip tetapi warna rambutnya berbeda."

"Dia adalah Hiro, hari ini ia akan ikut kalian bermain baseball," jawab Yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak Hiro yang tidak nyaman dengan sikap Yamamoto yang seperti itu, "posisi apa yang biasa kau mainkan Hiro-kun?"

"Apapun, aku suka semua posisi—pitcher, catcher, ataupun hanya posisi base—" jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

"Pitcher sedang tidak masuk, jadi mungkin kau bisa menggantikannya Hiro-san?" salah satu dari mereka tampak memberikan sebuah glove padanya. Hiro hanya mengangguk dan Yamamoto tampak duduk di salah satu bench yang ada disana.

Hiro berdiri di posisi Pitcher dan tampak memainkan bola yang ada di tangannya terlebih dahulu. Matanya yang tampak selalu menunjukkan kekesalan tiba-tiba saja berubah tajam—membuat Yamamoto seolah melihat dirinya sendiri pada anak itu.

"Foul!"

Bahkan tidak ada yang sempat melihatnya melempar—dan sebagai tambahan, bola bergulir di bagian pagar dan tampak sedikit membengkok membuktikan kalau lemparan itu SANGAT kuat. Menatap pada pemuda dengan wajah memucat, mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang mirip dengan Taka (yang terkenal tidak bisa memainkan baseball) itu bisa melempar sangat cepat.

"Oh, terlalu kencang…"

…

Dan Yamamoto hanya terdiam melihatnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan sedih.

-oOo-

Skip sedikit dari pertandingan itu, dan yang didapatkan oleh mereka adalah bukan hanya lemparan yang kuat namun juga refleks memukul yang sangat bagus. Kalau saja ada orang yang berada dalam angkatan Yamamoto, mungkin orang itu akan melihat seolah Yamamoto kembali muda dan bermain disana.

"Hei kami tidak pernah melihatmu, apakah kau murid sekolah lain?!"

"Permainanmu benar-benar hebat!"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya yang didapatkan pemuda itu. Hiro sendiri tampak bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dunia ini yang bahkan sangat berbeda dari dunia tempatnya tinggal.

"Dia akan pindah ke Namichuu, dan sebenarnya ia adalah saudara kembar dari Taka—" Yamamoto yang seenaknya menyambar tampak membuat mata hijau Hiro membulat dan menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya teringat dengan Gokudera.

"Benarkah?! Kalau kau memang pindah kemari kau harus ikut klub Baseball!"

"Kami akan benar-benar menunggumu Hiro, kau adalah pemain yang hebat!"

Menatap semua yang tampak benar-benar menginginkan kedatangannya, jujur itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal itu selain dari Tsuki. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan namun cukup menyenangkan.

"_Baseball bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Kau tidak bisa bermain maka hidupmu akan hancur."_

Perkataan itu seolah menabraknya lagi—ayah dan ibu angkatnya tidak setuju dengan hobi miliknya itu dan selalu melarangnya. Ia diperlakukan seperti boneka yang diatur oleh mereka berdua. Hanya karena ia memiliki otak yang cukup diatas rata-rata ketimbang anak seusianya.

"Hati-hati saat di jalan!" suara Yamamoto tampak menyadarkannya dan saat menoleh ia bisa melihat kalau semua orang sudah pergi selain dia dan juga Yamamoto. Suasana hening dan canggung membuatnya sedikit tidak merasa enak, "permainanmu sangat bagus Hiro."

"Tidak, biasa saja—" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayah dan ibumu pasti bangga dengan apa yang kau tunjukkan saat bermain," jawab Yamamoto menatap Hiro yang tampak drop moodnya mendengar tentang kedua orang tuanya, "ada apa?"

"Orang tua angkatku tidak pernah setuju dengan hobiku, aku hanya pernah menunjukkan permainanku didepan Tsuki," jawabnya membuat Yamamoto sedikit terdiam tanpa senyuman, hanya sejenak sebelum menepuk kepala Hiro pelan, "aku akan menyesal kalau menjadi orang tuamu karena menyia-nyiakan bakatmu itu Hiro."

…

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya membulat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ha—hanya Tsuki yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Tsuki eh?"

"Tentu saja, selama 7 tahun aku selalu bersamanya walaupun aku sudah keluar dari yayasan itu—" jawab Hiro pelan. Entah kenapa, ia adalah orang yang tertutup namun bisa berbicara seperti ini pada orang asing seperti Yamamoto Takeshi. Teringat sesuatu membuatnya berdiri.

"Hari ini tanggal…"

"Dua puluh Maret?" mengumpat pelan karena melupakan sesuatu membuatnya melihat apa yang ia bawa—dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum menoleh pada Yamamoto, "ada apa Hiro?"

"Ya—Yamamoto-san…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto tampak bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hiro yang masih tidak menatapnya secara langsung.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

-oOo-

"Decimo, kami tidak menemukan apapun di sisi barat hutan!"

"Begitu juga di bagian utara!"

"Tsuna-nii tidak ada siapapun di mansion selain yang ada disini. Yang berarti tidak ada Hiro ataupun Takeshi-nii," Lambo tampak kelelahan tentu karena mengelilingi mansion yang 'cukup' luas ini. Tentu saja, kalau mereka memilih joging di tempat ini aku pasti tidak perlu pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Tetapi yang benar saja, dimana sebenarnya sekarang Hiro berada, merepotkan orang lain saja.

"Dan Takeshi tidak bisa dihubungi disaat seperti ini," berdecak kesal dan melihat handphonenya. Sudah 3 jam lamanya mereka mencari dan sebagai catatan mereka belum selesai mengintari seluruh sisi hutan, "kemana si bodoh itu..."

Tsuki tampak mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya saat ia menoleh ke jendela dan menemukan Hiro dan Yamamoto yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Tsuki berjalan kearah pintu depan untuk menyambut mereka.

"Ada apa Tsuki-nee?" Giotto melihat Tsuki yang meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Aku melihat Hiro dan Yamamoto-san," menunjuk pintu depan. Mendengar hal itu semuanya segera berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan Tsuki membuka pintu itu untuk menemukan sebuah buket bunga matahari berada dihadapannya, "eh?"

"Hm? Ah, Tsuki..." Hiro, yang tampak membawa buket itu menurunkannya sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis. Tsuki memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dibawa Hiro saat itu, "kau pasti lupa karena terlalu shock. Hari ini ulang tahunmu ingat?"

...

"Ah benar juga!"

"Selamat ulang tahun," memberikan buket bunga itu, Hiro tahu Tsuki menyukai bunga matahari dan meminta Yamamoto menemani dan meminjamkannya uang untuk membeli buket bunga itu. Tsuki sedikit terkejut dan mengambil bunga itu. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

"Terima kasih Hiro-kun..."

"Tsuki, hari ini ulang tahunmu...?" Tsuki menatap Tsuna di belakangnya yang tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ah, ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar, masih sangat shock dengan kejutan Hiro.

"Ya, hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 12!"

.

.

.

"Dan Sawada Natsuki juga berusia 12 tepat hari ini..."

Kebetulan yang berurutan itu sesuatu yang mengerikan, ataukah menjawab sebuah keraguan?

To be Continue

Ea, tentu saja bukan cuma mereka bertiga yang ada disana. Tiga anak lain yang 'dibuat' oleh Vongola Guardian ada disana dan bahkan ada yang kembar :3

Hm... Bingung mau jelasin apa xD saya akan jelaskan kalau ada yang bertanya :p

Makasih buat **Yuuri **maaf buat Typonya :( apakah berkurang dan lebih mudah dimengerti sekarang?

**Next Chapter**

.

"Jadi, aku anak kalian Tsuna-san, Mukuro-san?"

.

"Aku sudah tidak mau tahu tentang orang tua kandungku, yang menjadi keluargaku hanyalah Tsuki..."

.

"Kau pasti melalui hidup yang berat... Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu..."

.

"Apakah kau keberatan kami menjadi orang tuamu karena kami pasangan gay?"

.

"Tidak...aku hanya takut kalian tidak akan menerimaku apa adanya..."

.

"Seperti kedua orang tua angkatku..."


End file.
